Team Jinora: Gym Training
NamikazeJinora: --Jinora had jogged her way towards the Yonshi Gym, today she would be meeting and training her newest students, she didnt know much about the new genin but had read about the new student and already knew that the final third and last member of her hopefully permanent team was from a clan that were specialists in genjutsus and taijutsus... luckily.. those two are and had been Jinora's favorites and strong points. The weather in Yonshi had changed as now the snowflakes had stopped floating downwards but rather,, Pink petals were now gracefully sinking down and landing on the ground to be stepped on by reckless genins training and running all over the place. The weather was now slightly warmer, Jinora had walked around in a good mood the day that she had swapped her snow boots for her normal thigh high shoes and swapped her thick sweater like apparel for her normal wear. She continued to wear her bright red sakura scarf, the scarf that she had bought from a merchant from another village during her travels. Jinora kicked the wide heavy doors of the gym open and slipped inside before the door closed on her. she took her scarf off and dropped a book with scraps of paper sticking out of it onto the ground before heading to the center of the gym-- YumeMoumoku: -walking into the the dojo yume would seem to pause a moment just at the entrance to slowly remove his shoes and bow his head lightly in respect as if bowing to the dojo. yume was a rather odd boy but most had learned not to question him and his habits. straightening himself out yume would move to stuff his hands deep into his pants pockets before spotting what would appear to be his sensei. smerking lightly to himself he would recall all the times when they where genin together and how she spoke of leaving to train with her father after the exam. how time had passed it all seemed a bit funny to yume that the very person he once sat across in the old roman shop speaking of futer plans was now his very own sensei, but yet it wouldn't seem all that crazy he supposed since the once blind puppet boy could now see. walking a bit further into to the dojo yume would seem to fall down in to a strange looking seated position as his long shaggy crimson hair would now fall to hide his face. peering up threw the long crimson strands he would seem to let his icy blue eyes bore into his sensei part of him trying to read him and the other part of him admiring her all the while waiting...for what the puppet boy wouldn't be so sure about but here he was waiting to see what was in store for him- IzzyDaPada: -Isa would walk along the path, heading towards the gym with a note as to where to go. Course she wouldn't go and wonder off in Yonshi, she would get lost. But today had been a busy day, had a Spar with Keyome Oda, and supporting a blood soaked top. She hid it with having her flak on. Hopefully today, she wouldn't get beat around..hopefully..She hand returned to the village and cleaned and bandaged the wound on her hip. But it would be noticed she would limp cause it hurt. But she had drank tea with the petals of a flower that would ease the pain. She would watch as the cherry blossoms fell, some catching in her hair faded blue hair, Her hair would be pulled back into a poney tail with a bandages wrapped around her forhead in a makeshift bandana. Once she reached the Yonshi gym, she pushed open the door and walked in. Noticing a blonde woman standing in the middle. She must be one of the Jounin that was asigned to her to be her Sensi. Then saw the crimson hair of the tall boy she knew has Yume. She couldn't help but blink, what was he doing here? Now she couldn't wait to know. Not pasing her Graduation Exam a few days ago. It felt so real. She wanted to jog, and not seem so slow. But she walked quickly as she would to the center of the gym.- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora stood quietly and observed as two students came into the gym. She had booked the entire gym today for her students as they were going to be conditioning their bodies today. She saw her red headed student and waved and silently observed her new student.. Jinora noticed her new student's bloodied top and pursed her lips in a slight disapproving look. She wasnt disapproved with her student but rather that her student had suffered some sort of minor injuries.. Jinora knew that her style of teaching was rather... brutal.. it was the way that she had learned from both her father and Inkroe sensei.. Jinora had been more than fortunate to have learned under and be highly praised by all two Namikages of Yonshi throughout her so far fairly short life. Jinora waved to her new student and extended her hand "Hello, I'm Jinora. I highly hope that you will show me your best efforts and dedication" she smiled lightly YumeMoumoku: -hearing the door open as the new girl had walked in, yume would shift his eyes towards them though his body remained unmoving. once more yume had fallen into his weird ability to stand or sit perfectly still like a statue, not even his hair would seem to move or fall, the boy was perfectly motionless. watching the girl he had recently come to know as isa move towards them a slight smile would creep onto the puppet boys face. for those who had known yume his manners where rather odd he would seem distant yet friendly, much like a good puppet, no one wanted to be trapped in a room alone with a puppet but when the puppet was on stage and there where others around people loved them and it would seem that, that was how yume viewed himself just as if he to where a puppet- IzzyDaPada: -She looked to the woman, seeing pursed lips..not if that wasn't scary to her then her hip was nothing. ( XD LAWL Love you Jinora <3 ) She would shyly wave back but smile kindly. Isa would bow polietly to Jinora coming back up and gently shaking her hand gently.- "Pleasure to meet you Jinora-sensei. And I will show you my best in every aspect." -She would step back smiling her best to hide her own shyness. She would look to Yume and nod her head kindly and smile, then facing back to Jinora-Sensei to await further orders.- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora's smile dispersed quickly as her bright blue eyes scanned across the room. She walked towards the left wall towards the row of punching bags that were sturdily attatched to the wall. "Both of you, here we're doing warm ups"- YumeMoumoku: -fallowin his sensei's request yume would slowly pull himself up from the ground and head over to the punching bags. comeing to a hault just befor one of them he would pause and wait for further instructions- IzzyDaPada: -Isa would quickly follow Jinora-Sensei to the punching bags, she would stand infront of the punching bags. Sticking out her hand she would place her hand on the punching back then quickly place it to her side. waiting for further instructions.- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora stood inbeween both students and both punching bags watching the two of them attacking she clapped her hands in a steady rythym yelling "Feet apart, stay sturdy !"- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora stood in between the two students and the two punching bags " These punching bags weight quite a bit, however they are mostly for warming up and getting your heart pumping. " Jinora punched the punching bag on her left with her left fist and watched as the bag swung upwards to the side to a 90 degree angle before it fell back down swinging towards her which Jinora just stepped back to avoid. "Eventually over time and good training.. you will be able to do that much with these heavy punching bags with one hit. However.. that takes years." she cleared her throat. "The chunnin exams are just around the corner. Get to work." she smacked her hands on both punching bags and waited for her students to start punching the bags and warming up- YumeMoumoku: -hearing his sensei's words yume would only seem to nod his head lightly. moving to place himself in front of the punching bag just to the right of jinora he would move to slide his right leg back into the common attack stance. closing his eyes for a moment yume would draw in a slow deep breath befor his body would start to bounce lightly back and forth as the boy would seem to be standing on balls of his feet. when in hand to hand one should always keep moving and yume knew this well. throwing his right hand down in a low strike he would move into preform a perfect 3 hit combo sending his right fist low, his left fist to the middle before throwing his right fist once more high. if he where to strike a person it would appear as though he had hit them at about the waist line, chest then face. having struck the bag hard enough and with just the right amount of speed he would watch the bag swing back a bit being that he had struck the bag high last which would cause the bag to have changed direction when in motion- IzzyDaPada: -Isa would keep a firm face on as she would watch Jinora-Sensei hit the punching bag at a 90-degree angle, the amazment would be written in her eyes, how awesome..was that! She would roll her shoulders sizing up the punching back. Then take a stance with her left foot slightly infront of her, while her right foot slid behind her. Bringing her hands up to her chest, she would start to punch the bag letting out spirts of breaths with every punch. Watching it slightly move back and forth, but not as much. She would keep a a frown from forming as her face as she would continue to her steps sending punchs to the middle of the bag, and bringing her arm up the face of the bag with force.- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora watched withher eyes carefully observing her students. "keep it up both of you" Jinora crossed her arms in front of her chest as she watched the two. - YumeMoumoku: -hearing his sensei's words he would only seem to throw a slight glance towards her as he had pulled back from the punching bag to ready himself to throw a clean right hook. throwing a hard right hook into the punching bag yume would watch as the punching bag flew sideways almost threatening to knock isa's bunching bag off. reaching his arms out yume would move to grab the punching bag and steady it before it could ruin his teammates work- guess i shouldn't do that -yume would seem to whisper to himself before letting out a quiet chuckle to then go about doing the same 3 combo's over and over. feeling his heart pumping and the temperature of his body slowly climbing as he was getting a work out. yume would pause a moment to seem to just start stripping off his equipment, yume always felt better when he was working light, so off went his 50 pound scroll and his 15 pound staff and other veriouse stuff such as his flack. to leave the boy in nothing but his crimson undershirt, ropes, and what not. returning back to his attack stance he would once more return to the simple 3 hit combo he was dealing to the punching bag- IzzyDaPada: -Isa would node continuing to punch the bag. Feeling her heart pump. She would stop for a minute taking off her flack and anything that would weigh her down considerably like her shin/calf guards she always wore and her gloves, but not removing the bandages that would be wrapped around her fingers to her elbow that were under her gloves, scooting them off to the side so they wouldn't get tripped on or she would step on them, she stepped back towards the punching back, giving it a few quick jabs and an upper cut, then she would step back sending her left into the punching bag causing it to move slightly to her right. She would continue this conbo again..few quick jabs, an upper cut, but then she would now bring her right foot up and send it into the punching bag making it slightly move to the left, all the while letting out quick breaths at every punch and kick.- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora nodded in approval of her new student's effort . with a loud clap of her hands she hopped over to the middle of this platform inbetween two contraptions made of wood , wooden logs that stood vertically upwards. Jinora ran up and leaped up onto the top of the wooden log balancing effortlessly . "Next exercise.. Balancing. Watch your steps as the logs get taller towards the center, and the gaps inbetween are fairly wide." she smiled to herself remembering her struggles with this exercise. She speficifally remembered her poor attempts to stand on the wood logs without flailing her arms and legs trying desperately to not fall.. in addition she recalled her father stopping by to see her training and laughing at her for her poor balance. Many days. months, and years has passed since then as she has found herself able to stand and balance on the thinnest surfaces with no fail.. but ofcourse... it took years of failures after failures and many falls, tumbles, and injuries- YumeMoumoku: -hearing his sensei's words he would seem to wait for her to tell them to begin. staring at the logs yume would seem to smile lightly to himself, this excirse looked to be fairly easy being that yume had his weird ability to be statue and unmoving it was all about balance and if someone could hold them selves perfectly still with out even the slightest sign of movement they should be able to acomplish a task such as this with a fairly ease, though then again yume had 3 years of training under his belt and many years longer of his weird statue like stance- IzzyDaPada: -Isa would hear the clap and stop her punching and kicking, watching Jinora walk over to to the wooden platforms of logs, different heights. She would blink a bit. She was gracefull to an extent. But she would admit softly to herself, she wasn't great with balance, no matter how much dance training for that matter any type of training she had taken as a child. She would walk up to the first platform and wait for the go, She would close her eyes then center herself, thinking back to the large pond back at her families estate, the stones she would always hop across. she imaged them, thinking they were just like this, but not flat and straight, leveled at different highs..*Great mindset there Izz..set yourself up for probably failure..* She would think to herself silently.- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora watched her two students from the highest log platform "Keep steady, dont be afraid of falling!" she called out to them, after all.. if one of them fell it would be on the ground. Jinora walked towards Izzy to spot her ready to catch the girl if she fell or wobbled too much. ofcourse Jinora wouldnt be spotting her forever.. but until she got better with balancing she would help out. Jinora knew that Yume didnt need help and would only need to improve his already existing balancing skills. she turned her head for a moment "Yume, be swifter, speed it up" - YumeMoumoku: -hearing jinora's words yume would nod his head lightly before leaping up onto one. sliding his right leg apart he would balance for a moment on one leg making his movements swift and graceful. twisting around in what would look like a standing twister kick he would move up onto the next one all the while keeping up his speed leaving little to falter as he kept his body perfectly balanced. oddly enough the puppet boy would seem to enjoy doing this as it would be evident on his face being that there was a giant chesher cat like grin painted on his scared up face. leaping onto the top bars he would move to do what would look like some kind of fancy foot work that would be commonly used when fighting with a staff. having made it up in only a few seconds yume would turn his head to glance back behind him, part of his mind daring him to do his exact movements backwards though doing so would be extremely risky- IzzyDaPada: -Isa would hop onto the first level of logs, wobbling at first but taking in a deep calming breath then releasing it, the look of determination on her face. She wouldn't fall and look like a complete idiot. She should shift her body on the log postioning herself in a wide stance where her feet were on two seperate logs, her elbows extended behind her where her hands where balled into fists at her waist. Shifting into another position she would slowly shift her right foot out infront of her upto the next level extending her hands out infront of her slowly and in a gracefull mannor feeling the log wobble under her at first but then stop.- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora continued to spot her student, while she was struggling to balance Jinora looked to her student "Youre a Tou right? they excell at Taijutsu.. I will make sure that you become exceptional in taijutsu as well" she smiled a little - YumeMoumoku: -seeming to finally falling to his crazy idea of trying this backwards yume would draw in his focus. pausing for along moment he would slowly drawl in a deep breath before glancing down and behind him. with even the slightest misjudge of how far the longs where from each other yume would easily fall but luckily for him yume had long legs do to him being rather tall. sliding his right foot slowly up he would hold his balance as he would start to calm and still his body. stretching his right leg slowly back behind him he would slowly and cautiously shift his weight knowing well that the log behind him was lower then the one he was standing on. for someone who was watching him they would think yume was mad for what he was attempting to do but in his mind it was a good challenge doing something like this backwards was far more of a difficult task then just climbing up it forward and he could only hope that jinora wouldn't stop him from going threw threw with his crazy idea- IzzyDaPada: -Isa would look over her shoulder but have most of her control of her balance but nod her head towards Jinora-Sensei. "Yes Ma'am" -Answering the question if she was part of the Tou Clan. Glad to see that for once her hair didn't give her away. One victory for IsabellaAi Tou! (-getting silly now-) She then would nod her head to Jinora-Sensei's statment about her family excelling with Taijutsu, she knew how to handle a scyth and a scikle as mear farming tools, but possible weapon? That would prove an interesting theory. She would push all thoughts aside as she would push herself up to the next level, a little more confident in some shape or form. Not feeling the stump move, improvement so far! She would shift herself to watch Yume jump backwords on the logs, blinking at this, she would think anyone else was crazy, mad, or just a complete showoff. But she couldn't talk much. She was only on the second level. This time, she took in a deap breath as she would shift her body again, this time, taking a large hop onto the final level of the logs. Surpisingly, she thought, whe you put your mind to it..it isn't that bad..- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora nodded before she walked off back to the pile of her belongings she had dropped earlier soon after entrering the gym. "Keep working" she called out to the two of them. Jinora ran to her stuff to pull out a kunai anda long chain. using her hands and the kunai she pried the link of the chain open and lopped the open link into the rounded hoop of the kunai before she stomped on the open link to close it. Jinora spun it a few times swinging the chain witht he sharp kunai at the end in circles before she jogged back. Jinora dropped the newly created kunai on a chain by her feet. "Your assignemnt is to practice using this." Jinora had read up on her student and her clan and knew about their specialities. "I know this isnt eactly the weapon you are used to seeing but, baby steps.. in a few days we wills tart your basic kenjutsu"- YumeMoumoku: -hearing jinora tell him to keep going a wicked smile would only move to the boys face as she hadn't stopped him from his crazy plan. finally letting his foot come to a rest on the log behind him he would bend back a bit as if to do a back flip but this was only simply to release his left foot from the top log. feeling himself start to weaver a bit in his movements yume would seem to just freeze to once more calm his body and relax himself. placing his left foot down slowly onto the log beside him he would muse to himself- one row down one to go -he would seem to whisper to himself as he then started to move his leg back once more to clear the last row of logs. once his feet where safely back down on the ground yume would smile- i want to do that again -he would chuckle lightly to himself before this time seeming to just run up the logs not bothering this round with any fancy foot work as he moved for the top- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora claps loudly to get both their attentions "Good job both of you, tomorrow will be much difficult.. especially for you Izzy." - YumeMoumoku: -hearing his sensai's words yume would let out a bit of a groan and he was just starting to have fun- alright -he would say in his normal quiet wisper befor moving to jump down from his spot on the highest log. walking over to gather up his stuff he would move to walk over to jinora and wait for further instructions- IzzyDaPada: -Isa would nod her head, everything was always hard for her, but she welcomed new things. She would quickly walk over picking up her stuff and reattatching them to herself as she would look down to her belt sliping the weapon into a slot for it to rest against her hip. She would gently pat it. Her first weapon. How exciting! She would walk back over to Jinora, with a small happy smile. She wouldn't let on that she was excited.- Category:Team Jinora